The Difficulties Of Being A Demigod
by GingerNinja03
Summary: When the world is in danger again, all heroes must come together to save their homes. For some heroes this means meeting new friends and heroes who were thought long gone. [PercyxSilena]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please take that into consideration

I do not own any of the PJO and HOO characters

Third Person POV

Percy slowly woke up in his cabin and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock 8:24, he groaned. Everything was not going well for Percy after the second giant war he discovered his girlfriend Annabeth, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, cheating on him with a son of Hermes called Brad. Now he spent most of his time cooped in his cabin and only came out for meals and sword fighting. The only people that could really talk to him were his 3 cousins, the rest of the seven (excluding Annabeth) and his close friends from both camps. The worst bit though was the fact she claimed she still loved him and was sorry.

"Percy please, I'm sorry he was just so kind to me and things got started and neither of us wanted to stop" pleaded Annabeth.

"Seriously Annabeth, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and to think I jumped into Tartarus for a cheating girlfriend" Percy scoffed. "Here give this to Brad next time you see him I'm sure both of you will be very happy with each other" said Percy as he chucked a ring a her. She gazed down at it only to sob even more, around the edges said _I will love you for eternity with all by heart Wise Girl- Seaweed Brain._ Percy then walked away to back to cabin 3 where his heart was breaking even more.

Unfortunately for Annabeth not only was Percy ignoring her bad when Thalia found out she ended up spending the rest of the day on the infirmary from her electric shocks. Things around camp soon turned awkward whenever Percy emerged from his cabin or the ocean. People would look at him with sympathy in their eyes, but he didn't need it. He had made a mistake and he was paying for it.

One day he was taking a stroll in the woods hoping to let off some steam on some monsters when he heard a rustle in the bushes near him.

He quickly uncapped Anaklusmos and jumped into the bush only to be laying on top of a girl. He couldn't get a look at her face because her blonde locks covered it. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that looked good and a red crop top. The girl quickly moved her hair out of her mouth and face and Percy finally got a look at her face, it was then that he stopped moving. A beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes and bright red lips that matched her top. Not only was this girl beautiful Percy also recognised her and knew who she was. Laying underneath, him was the former Head camper of cabin 10, The daughter of Aphrodite Silena Beauregard.

Percy looked astonished "Silena… what are... y... You doing here alive" Percy choked out. It was then that Silena finally realised who the handsome young man that had jumped on her was. "Percy? Oh, my gods" she quickly lunged at him and brought him in for a tight hug which was a bit awkward for Percy because he could feel Silena's gifts push into his chest. She pulled away and looked Percy over She had to admit in the year and a half she was dead he looked good, with his normal camp getup and his messy black hair that could never be tamed, trust me she tried. "I was in Elysium with Charlie when I found out he had been fucking one of my sisters" she cried " I was furious so I stormed off only to come across a big pair of doors, as I went through I found myself in Central Park" she explained. "Suddenly mom turned up and kept me on Olympus telling me I had to stay hidden and was far too pretty to get involved in the war" Silena said. "That was 2 months ago, and mom told me about the Romans and Gaia and dropped me off telling me to go back to camp".

Percy looked at her and smiled "Well Silena there's a lot for you to catch up on and it is great to see you everyone was so upset when you sacrificed yourself. Silena smiled and Percy led her back to camp.

When they arrived back in the clearing everyone looked and stopped what they were doing either because she was an extremely attractive girl hanging around Percy or some people recognised her. Clarisse looked over and froze. She sprinted and tackled Silena into a hug crying into her shoulder. "How?" Clarisse stammered. "The Doors of Death" Percy replied for her, "She walked straight through and was kept on Olympus by her mother". "There are so many new people for you to meet, you have some new siblings and the new cabin leader Piper is so nice" exclaimed Clarisse. "Wait Drew isn't Cabin leader?" questioned Silena. "She was but after Piper going on a quest and not acting like a bitch became the new cabin leader for cabin 10".

"Now come on" Percy grabbed her hand, "You've got some people to meet"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the PJO and HOO characters. Also, Jason isn't dead in this universe just to let you guys know.

Silena POV

Being around camp again was so bizarre. Everything was so different, as Percy explained to me. "You see when Kronos was defeated the gods wanted to make me a god I declined. Instead I wanted them to recognise their children which was Luke's dying wish so instead of the original 12 cabins 8 more were built for the minor gods." I looked over at the 8 new cabins built now in the shape of the omega sign. "This is only what we've built so far my mate Jason is planning on building cabins and shrines to all the gods to ensure nothing like what happened happens again" He stated. "Here we have cabin 13 Hades' cabin currently resided by Nico Di Angelo and his sister Hazel when she comes to visit." I looked up at the black obsidian walls with skulls and Greek fire torches. _This cabin needs a makeover_ I thought. Percy looked at me funny as I made faces at the cabin, "Come on there's a lot more I need to show you" Percy said as he walked off, "Hey, wait for me!"

Percy showed the other 7 cabins belonging to Iris, Hypnos, Tyche, Nike, Hebe, Nemesis and Hecate. I was astounded at how many campers there were now compared to during the titan war. _Perhaps not many people would've died_ I thought sadly. As I was thinking I looked over at the hill and gasped. Sitting there was a beautiful 40-foot statue of Athena. Percy heard my gasp and smiled. "Oh, how could I forget that." I looked at him "Percy what is that". He explained to me that it was the Athena Parthenos a statue belonging to the Greeks that the romans stole years ago which managed to stop the fighting between both camps. Percy had a smile on his face as he remembered Reyna delivering it. "You know Annabeth actually managed to find" Percy stopped abruptly and looked at me with complete sadness in his beautiful sea green eyes. I approached him and gave him a huge hug making sure he was alright. Before I died Drew was the one obsessed with making couples and splitting them up, I had always believed in true love and I still couldn't believe Annabeth of all people to cheat with some random son of Hermes called Brad, then again Annabeth always did seem to have a slight obsession with sons of Hermes now come to think of it. As I looked up at this handsome hero who sacrificed everything, he loved to save everyone I knew that I would do everything that I could to make sure he lived happily, and you know with me… possibly.  
He looked at me and brushed his eyes with his arms and said, "come on let's get you back to cabin 10". I looked at him smiled and nodded as he led me back to my home.

When we got there, it looked the same as it did before apart from some new flowers that were in some lovely pots. The flowers glowed bright silver and had a bio-luminescent feel to them, I immediately thought that they were beautiful and had to know where they came from. Percy took my hand and led me up the stairs to the front door, I blushed from his intimate contact and gripped his hand harder. Yet no child of Aphrodite knew that I was alive, and it was going to come as a big shock when they see me.

Third Person POV

Silena timidly knocked on the door and waited, suddenly the door was yanked open by a beautiful brunette. Her Kaleidoscopic eyes shone as she saw who was at the door. Since Piper broke up with Jason, she was becoming more of her mom's daughter in fashion sense wearing more slutty outfits but keeping her kindness and humble nature. She was wearing some ripped skinny jeans and a black tube top. Her brown hair was styled in a bun and had her face done up with makeup to show off her natural beauty. "Percy! Hey "Piper ran at Percy and gave him a strong hug. Silena looked at her in envy as she saw her pushing her breasts that were spilling out of her top into Percy's hard chiselled chest. "Hey pipes, I want you to meet someone, this is Silena Beauregard She was the previous counsellor of cabin 10 before she died." Said Percy with a smile on his face. "OMG but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Piper asked with hint of confusion. Silena smiled "Yeah but I managed to find the doors of death in the Underworld and came back where mom has been looking after me since. Piper looked ecstatic "That's great, I've heard so much about you come in and I'll let you meet some of our new siblings as well as show you all the new fashion and makeup that's been brought out since you left. Silena smiled and was then dragged into cabin 10 by Piper. Percy smiled and chuckled as he made his way over to the climbing wall thinking that maybe things might be okay after all.

At the same time over in Brooklyn House

Cleo sat at her desk in the great library finishing up recording the events of Apophis on some papyrus to add to the huge collection of scrolls. She finished her sentence of hieroglyphs and rolled it up. She stood, yawned and walked over to the shelf to deposit the scroll. She checked her watch it read 23:59. _Better get some sleep_ she thought and exited the library. Silence ran through the library. Suddenly a snow globe located on one of the desks rocked repeatedly until it fell off and smashed.

00:00

Setne stood up and brushed the snow off and smiled to himself.

"It's good to be back!"


End file.
